


Frosty, the Snowman

by Fr0st6yte



Series: 25 (Really, 22) Days of Christmas [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kids, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr0st6yte/pseuds/Fr0st6yte
Summary: Tony, Natasha, children, and Christmas. They only liked people believing they didn’t have a heart. The truth was the exact opposite, as it always is with these two.





	

There weren’t many sights that shocked Bucky Barnes. Being friends with Steve Rogers ensured that surprises were commonplace enough that Bucky was used to them. They just didn’t have the same affect on him nowadays. 

But walking into the Children’s Hospital on Christmas Eve made the short list. 

The Avengers had been asked to visit the children that day, and Steve had agreed for them all. They’d all been surprised when they hadn’t needed to try and convince Tony or Natasha into coming. Both had been surprisingly agreeable, and had even left an hour earlier than the others, saying they’d meet them here. 

To be perfectly honest, Bucky had expected neither of them to show up. Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff, Merchant of Death and infamous assassin showing up to a Children’s Hospital? It was laughable. 

Yet, here they were. Kneeling on the floor of a playroom, with dozens of kids of all ages surrounding them. Tony had brought along his Iron Man helmet, and the kids were passing it along, some wearing it and then laughing delightfully. Bucky imagined that Jarvis was speaking to them. Tony didn’t look overly worried about his precious tech, and instead had a small girl on his lap, talking excitedly to him. His eyes were stuck on her, and he didn’t even glance up as his teammates entered the room. Bucky then turned to the Russian, wondering if he’d have to save a kid from her clutches, only to find her also talking to a dozen kids. They were laughing, all with huge smiles on their faces, as she made a swooping motion with her arm. A battle perhaps. Or one of Tony and Clint’s antics. But then one of the girls stood up and tried spinning, her hands up, and Natasha nudged over her feet, so both were closer together. Ballet. Natasha Romanoff was teaching ballet. 

“Am I dreaming?” he heard Steve mutter but Bruce shushed him, and Bucky noticed a smile on the Doctor’s face. He didn’t look amazed and was instead had a soft look on his face as he looked at the duo. 

“Look there!” Tony’s raised voice had Bucky swinging back to look at the group. “The rest of the gang’s here. Kiddos, there’s Captain America, Winter Soldier, Hulk, and Hawkeye. Guys, these are the kids.” Some of the kids looked at them, wide-eyed, while others focused back on Tony as he started up on a story. “Let me tell you of the time Hawkeye tried turning my workshop into a replica of Santa’s workshop.” 

Clint instantly appeared next to him, settling down, even as he protested, “It was only after you turned my bow pink.” A couple of boys crowded closer as he continued, “I got it back to normal but it took forever. I had to go fight with a pink bow once!” He pulled out his weapon and showed a few of the older ones. Tony masterfully pulled the younger ones back to him. 

But Bucky couldn’t see any more, for he and Steve were left with a few of the older boys. Bruce had shuffled over to Natasha, and was playing with the kids’ action figures with them. 

“Hello kids!” Steve said, kneeling down and smiling at them. “What are your names?” 

“Jason,” a short blonde said, before coughing. Bucky shifted, uncomfortable, but the boy’s attack subsided momentarily. 

“I’m Chase,” another boy said. This boy was really skinny, Bucky noticed sadly, and pale. He was looking at Steve’s shield curiously, and the Captain seemed to realize this. Swinging it around, he held it out, smiling softly all the time. 

“Would you like to hold it?” Chase stared at Steve, then looked at Bucky. He didn’t grab it, until Tony called from behind them. 

“Go on, Chase. You were talking about how much you loved Captain America, right?” His voice was pointed at Steve, who sent him a quick nod and then looked at Chase. 

“It’s a heavy shield, but I’m sure a big boy like you can carry it.” Steve waited, with his arms out, until Chase started, hesitantly reaching for it. Smiling encouragingly at him, Steve helped him carry it, and the boy’s face broke out in a smile. Jason and the last boy were also crowding around Steve and Bucky stepped back, giving them more space. Looking around, he saw that both Tony and Natasha had disappeared, along with a couple of the children. Clint and Bruce had taken over for the kids that they had left. Noticing the door open, Bucky traveled out, looking for his two friends. 

As soon as he entered the hallway, he heard gentle singing floating down to him. Following the Italian lyrics, he found himself outside a larger room, with a few beds spread around. It was sparsely decorated in Christmas streamers and ornaments. Children either lay or sat on the beds, all turned to where Tony Stark sat on an armchair, the girl from earlier in his lap, and was signing. Natasha Romanoff was on another cot, two small heads in her lap, and she was stroking their hair, humming along to Tony’s singing. Bucky stood at the doorway, listening for a while, though no one noticed him. Tony finished the one he was on, and the kids quickly asked for another. Tony obliged him, and Bucky left, heading back to the common playroom. 

“Sir?” A hospital employee came up to him, and handed him a gift. “This was made by a few of the kids. Give it to Mr. Stark and Ms. Romanoff for us, please? It’s magical, what they do for the kids. Thank them for me.” Without waiting for an answer, he headed away, helping Jason away, who seemed to be having another coughing fit. As they headed down to his room, Natasha stepped out of the room, and stopped them. A few words were exchanged and Natasha took Jason into the room. Before they disappeared, Bucky heard, “It was shorter this time Ms Natasha!” 

“Neither of them are strangers here, you know.” Bruce’s voice, though Bucky wouldn’t outwardly admit it, surprised him, and he turned quickly to the Doctor. At his questioning look, Bruce continued, “They both volunteer here often. I’ve came a few times, and I think they’ve brought Colonel Rhodes as well. The kids love them.” 

“I didn’t know,” Bucky answered truthfully. 

“Not many do,” Bruce replied. “I think they like it that way. They seem to think they’ve fooled us into believing they don’t have hearts.” He shook his head, but a small, fond smile was on his face. “No point in popping their bubble. Just let them think they’ve been successful. It’ll keep their pride intact.” 

Bucky shook his head at that thought, but smirked anyways. It did sound like something Tony and Natasha would do. As he followed Bruce back into the playroom, he smiled at the voices that flowed from the other room. 


End file.
